oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Giant Dwarf
Details Walkthrough To start, speak to the boatman near the entrance of the mines. Ask to go to Keldagrim. A cutscene will follow that sort of shows like a movie opening theme that will introduce the Red Axe quest series. He will crash his boat into the giant dwarf statue. You will be arrested. Commander Veldaban will ask you to replace the statue. Talk to Blasidar the Sculptor. He lives in the east side of the city, across the bridge and south of the kebab shop. He will make the statue if you can get him clothes fit for a king, an axe fit for a king, and boots fit for a king. Clothes fit for a king Talk to Vermundi who is in the southwestern corner of the east marketplace (with the silk symbol) and ask her about making the King's Clothes. She can, but first she needs a picture of them. Talk to the Librarian in the house in the northeast corner of west Keldagrim and he will tell you to search the library for a book about Dwarven Clothes. Search the bookcase in the northwest corner with a ladder in front of it to find the Book on costumes. If you weigh too much, you will be unable to climb it. You can deposit your items in the nearby bank to reduce your weight. Take the book back to Vermundi who needs 1 Coal (there are rocks in the north-east of the city) and 1 set of logs (there are dead trees right outside the cave) to get the clothing machine running. Use them on the Spinning Machine and then light them with your tinderbox. Now pay her 200gp for the exquisite clothes. Go back to the sculptor's house and give the exquisite clothes to his model. An axe fit for a king In the northwest shop (with the sword icon), in the west side of Keldagrim, talk to Santiri to get a Dwarven battleaxe. Use three sapphires on it to repair the hilt. Santri suggests that you take a minecart to Ice Mountain, but the Mudskipper Point Fairy Ring (AIQ) is immediately south of Thurgo's house. If you have not started Fairytale II - Cure a Queen, and you do not wish to visit Ice Mountain, another option is to use the Explorer's ring's Cabbage-port option to teleport to the cabbage patch South of Falador. If this is not an option, you can simply teleport to Falador and make the walk south. If you prefer the scenic route, then go to the minecarts in the southeast corner of the city and travel to Ice Mountain (for 150 coins (75 coins if wearing the Ring of charos- note this leads to the Ice Mountain near Edgeville and quite a walk from Thurgo not the Ice Cave quite near him). Go to Thurgo's Peninsula near Port Sarim. Give him a redberry pie. And an iron bar to repair the axe. Just choose the option for him to look at the axe. When Thurgo is finished with the axe, you have the option to return immediately to Keldagrim (one-time teleport) or to continue exploring near mudskipper's point. If you choose to remain, Thurgo will not offer to return you to Keldagrim later, and then you start that long walk! (Or return via the Fairy Ring to Keldagrim - DKS) Boots fit for a king Go to the southwest shop (With a shield and anvil symbol) and ask Saro about boots. He sold them to Dromund, who lives Directly north of the bank. Go to Dromund's house (it is still on the west side), speak to Dromund, and when finished speaking to him take the left boot. He walks in a square around his house if you don't block his way. Go outside right around the house until you are in the window. Then telegrab the right one from the outside.(You must have the regular spell book, if not go back and change it.) They will automatically combine in your inventory to form a pair of exquisite boots. Go back to the sculptor's house and give the items to his model. King needs a face Then talk to Blasidar again. He will tell you that the directors of the consortium cannot agree on the face for the statue (each company wants its own directors face). Your job is to get agreement. You start by doing 5 jobs for one of the companies' secretaries and then 2 more for the director. The secretary will want ore and the director will want bars of metal. Then you join the company you've been working for and attend the Consortium meeting to vote for your director's face on the statue. There are eight mining companies in the Consortium, each stationed in the upstairs of the marketplace. You need to impress (fetch/mine/smelt ore and bars) and then join one of them. The companies are: * The Blue Opal * The Brown Engine (female players are not allowed to join this company) * The Green Gemstone * The Purple Pewter * The Red Axe (you cannot join this company, they are the antagonist of this quest) * The Silver Cog * The White Chisel * The Yellow Fortune (male players are not allowed to join this company) Talk to the Secretary of the company that you want to work for. You will be given a task to collect a certain kind of ore within a time limit. All of the ores can be found nearby. You can also get the ores from the bank, which the Consortium has ladders leading down to as a shortcut. Note: You do not have to mine the ores. All the ores, except for clay, may be purchased at the blast furnace. All ores are requested in groups (E.g. 2 to 5 iron ores can be requested). Here is the list of ores: * Clay - Mine it in Rellekka (Fremenniks only can use the mine) * Copper - If you sail out of Keldagrim by talking to the boatman, you can mine it in these dwarven caves. Use the ferry if necessary. * Tin - See above * Iron - Outside the entrance to the caves, you can mine iron in Fremennik Province. * Silver - Mine it in Rellekka (3 rocks and wait for respawn if more is needed - only Freminniks can mine here though) or steal it from the silver stall in Keldagrim. * Coal - There is a mine in the northeast part of Keldagrim. * Gold - There are tons of gold rocks in the gold mine that you will unlock during Between a Rock..., but you can also mine it in the caves mentioned above. * Mithril - Mithril rocks are next to the iron rocks. Rellekka Mine just outside the entrance and near the Fairy ring has 2 mithril rocks - probably one less than you need. You can ask the secretary for a new task if you cannot do the one you have been given. After completing five tasks, ask to speak to the director. Once the secretary allows you, you will do two tasks for the director. If you don't have the bars requested in your bank, use the blast furnace to smelt the ore, or go to Rellekka if you have finished The Fremennik Trials. (Note: A shortcut to the blast furnace is to go down the east ladder in the Consortium.) Another alternative is to use Superheat Item on the ores. One way of completing this part is to have an amount of cheap bars (bronze or iron), and if the director asks for a bar that isn't the kind you carry, just click the Talk to option and keep going until you are allowed to join. However, if you decline his or her requests too often, you'll have to do another task for the secretary before you can speak with the director again. If you do one task for the director and lose your privilege to speak with them, that task is saved. Art by Committee After you have done a few tasks for the director, ask to join the company. Then volunteer to support the director at the next Consortium meeting. You will get a message telling you to return to Commander Veldaban who will take you to the meeting (an amusing cut scene will play). You will support the director and get your reward. You will also receive some Meeting notes. Note: Speak to Commander Veldaban again to start Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf and be transported via cut scene to the drunken dwarf's door. Reward * 2 Quest Points. * 2,500 Crafting xp * 2,500 Mining xp * 2,500 Smithing xp * 1,500 Firemaking xp * 1,500 Magic xp * 1,500 Thieving xp *Access to More Gravestones Music Music tracks unlocked: Land of the Dwarves Trivia *When players are talking to Santiri about the King's axe, he will say "Red is on the rise", which is a reference to the quest series. Giant Dwarf Giant Dwarf Giant Dwarf